Love is a four letter word
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Most curse words are 4 letters, so what makes love any different? According to a certin group of girls, nothing. T for language. A more accuret summary inside. MINA again If stupidity was a catagory it would be humor and stupidity. DISCONTINUED
1. The Trips To The Emergency Room

Side summery:

Mina isn't the type of girl to sit back and watch the world go by. Never has been never will be. So when she has to mellow out so she doesn't have any more "accidents" will she be able to take it well? Or will everyone else have to run for cover?

Real summery:

Most curse words are four letters, so what makes love any different? According to a certin group of girls, nothing...

Disclaimer: God I haven't done one of these in a long time. Well short, sweet and too the point. If I owned Naruto, my family wouldn't be in the debt we are in. Also I wouldn't have time to write this because I would be at my dance/drama classes. :)

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Sasuke walked to school by himself, in silence, just the way he liked it. A girl was infront of him, listening to her ipod. That girl was infact his twin sister Mina. (For more information on Mina see Sasuke's Sister) It was Sasuke's responsibility to make sure Mina doesn't have another insident that sent her to the hospital again. And unfortunitly, today Itachi had to be in school eartly, so he couldn't drive Mina to school. When Itachi was around, it became his duty to watch her.

Even from where he was behind her, Sasuke could hear her singing to herself. When she stopped, Sasuke knew that a new song was on and she was aware of her surroundings again.

"I'm in the buisness of misery, let's take it from the top." Mina sang.

Then Sasuke's attention was diverted when he realized the crowd of girls staring at him from across the street. _'Wow,'_ He thought. _'Fangirls would do anything just to look at me.'_ Then he realized that not all of them were there to look at him. Some of them were there to keep an eye on Mina and make sure she didn't do anything to their precious Sasuke.

Some girls thought it was unfair that Mina got to spend so much time with him. He just kept walking and so did Mina, compleatly oblivious to the glaring girls. "Wow. If I threw a rock at her head she wouldn't even notice until it it the ground." Sasuke mumble to himself. Then he got an idea.

He walked a little more, then stopped and picked up something. It was indeed a rock. Sasuke threw it as hard as he could at Mina's head and he thought it was going to hit her. That is until it was cintimeaters away from her head. She ducked.

_'She always knows!'_ He thought furiously,_ 'How does she always know?!'_

The two Uchihas continued their walk to school in silence. When Mina got go a courner, Sasuke thought she was going to go stright, but she turned right. _'Great,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Now I have to take this little detor too.'_

You see, if he got to school before Mina, Itachi would kill him. If he got to school way after Mina, Itachi would kill him again. Why is she so protected you ask?

Well lets review. When Mina was four, she was dancing in the living room and tripped over something and had to go to the hospital and get thirty-five stiched in her head. You can't tell though because her hair grew over the scar. Then when she was five, she was on the top of the monkey bars, in the center might I add. And right after she told Itachi to watch her trick, she fell of the monkey bars, from the center and broke both arms. Now Sasuke began to believe she was cursed. Then when she was ten, she was still kind of pattiet so she was a flier in cheerleading. She fell from a full lift and broke her knee cap. When she was twelve, she was doing a floor combonation in gymnastics and didn't stick her back tuck and broke her foot. Then when she was thirteen, she tore a muscle in her right leg and was in a crutches for months. Then last year, when she was fifteen, she fell out of her bed while she was sleeping and hit her head on her night stand and needed more stiches in her head. That scar was visible and never went away. Ever since she was five kids have nicknamed her AFV. (America's Funniest Videos)

So that's Mina's story, now back to the main one.

Sasuke walked to the corner, stopped and looked in the direction Mina walked in.

When he saw who she was with, he kept walking stright, thankful he didn't have to follow her all the way to school.

Mina walked to the girl standing in the middle of the sidewalk, and stopped.

"Hey, you ready?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, let's go."

The two girls kept walking to school.

"So, who were you walking with?" The girl asked.

"Tenten, who do I walk with every Thrusday?"

Tenten sighed. "Sasuke." The said simultaniously. (20 points)

"Mr. Too-emo-to-function." Tenten added in.

Mina giggled a little. Tenten smiled, she liked it when mina giggled. Mina never giggled unless someone tripped or spazed out. As you could tell, that kind of stuff doesn't happen very often in their little group of two. They were in two different grades, so they didn't spend much time together. They only had gym, lunch and free period together. Mina's smart though so for some of her classes, since she was too smart for the honors classes, she just goes up a grade in that class and that class only. There are only two classes that happens in: Science and Spanish. That's how Tenten met Mina. She was this kid Neji's lab partner and he just decided to introduce Mina and Tenten one day. They became best friends and stayed that way.

They arrived to school talking like normal, but were greated by seeing a kid in the middle of getting beaten up. Mina sighed, "Hold on." She told Tenten as she walked over to the fight. Tenten ran after her in a panic. "Mina, Mina wait, don't get involved. You'll just wind up going to the hospital again."

Mina turned to Tenten and stopped her from walking, "I got it."

She walked up to the fight and stood behind the friend of the person doing the beating and declared loudly, "Damn. That looks like it hurts."

"Yeah I bet it does." He said turning his head to Mina. "Uh Isao, maybe you should stop." He said his voice quivering at the fact Mina was there.

"Why should I?" He called back.

"Look for yourself." Then the boy named Isao turned around and saw Mina. "Oh little AFV. I'm so scared."

"You should be." Mina said innocently.

"Oh I should be she says. What makes you think that I'm not going to beat on you like I'm beating on this newby?"

"Because I have my ways." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah," Isao pushed Mina. "Well show 'em to me."

"Gladly." Mina smiled and laied down on her back and screamed at the top of her lungs, "TACHI!"

"The hell is 'Tachi'?" Isao asked confused. His question was quickly answered with Uchiha Itachi helping up his little sister glaring menicingly at Isao. "Who did that to you Mina?"

"I-i I laied down on the ground and screamed." She said looking him square in the eye.

Itachi gave her a look. "What?! You don't believe me?" She shreeked.

"I know for a fact that you're extreamly good at looking people in the eye and lying to their faces." Itachi counter.

"That, that has nothing to do with it." Mina said looking away from her brother.

"Who did it?" He asked again anger rising in his voice.

Mina sighed and pointed to Isao. "He did," She began thinking on her feet. "But I'm sure it was an accident. He was fighting off a bunch of bullies and I went to go help him and he pushed me down probably thinking I was one of the bullies that wanted to beat him up. So don't hurt him. Please." Mina was really convincing, and good enough for Mina and Isao, Itachi bought it. "Fine," he said walking toward the school. "Now get in the school, you still have to go to your locker."

"Kay!" Mina called back and waited until he was far enough away. Then she turned to Isao and said, "Next time I won't lie about it and you'll be the one getting beaten up." Then she walked back to Tenten, and walked into the school.

As they walked the hallways Tenten went back to what had happened outside. "That was awsome. I wish I had an older brother like Itachi."

Mina smiled and didn't say what she was thinking. _'No you don't. He is waaaaaaay too protective. I can't do anything without either him or one of his friends watching my every move. Just because I'm a little accident prone, he thinks he has to watch me every second of every day!'_ She thought still smiling.

Both girls went to their lockers and started heading to their first period classes. As they were walking and talking to each other, Mina heard a little voice, "Um. Help please."

They stopped talking and listened.

"Please help." It said again. Mina sighed and said, "Sure, you in the locker."

"M-hm."

"Back away from the door." Tenten added. Then both girls banged on the top locker then on the bottom locker. Both swung open after the second bang. Neither of them had a lock on it nor a bottom/top. So someone could stand inside it.

Inside the locker stood a blond that looked beaten up pritty badly. "Thank you." He said smiling. He climbed out and took a good look at the two girls. Then his eyes grew wide and he backed away from Mina.

Tenten was confused but Mina just sighed and turned to Tenten. "He was the kid getting beaten up today wasn't he?"

"I would think so." Tenten answered. Then both girls turned away and continued their walk to their first class. _'Are they sisters?'_ The boy thought. Then he continued to his first class as well.

Everyone was in their seat and the bell was about to ring. Well, not really. _Almost_ everyone was in _a_ seat. Everyone was in their own clump of friends though. Except this one kid. And to Mina, that kid looked strangly familiar. "He's new." Sasuke said walking up behind her.

"Yeah. I could tell." Mina answered

"Now? Or do you want to take the chance he's in our lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"I would rather now." Mina said. She grabbed her favorite book and walked over to the blond, and sat down next to him.

"Hi." She said smiling. "The name's Mina."

"Hi Mina. I'm Naruto."

Mina had everything set up in her book:

First name:Last name:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

She was about to interview Naruto without him even noticing. She filled in his first name and waited until the attendence to find out his last name. "So, Naruto, what's your favorite thing to do?"

"Like what?"

_'Damn this kid is thick!'_ Mina thought. "Like your hobbies. I like singing."

"Cool. I like playing the drums. Does that count?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Hobbies: Playing the drums. "Want to know what I really like?" Mina asked with an innocent smile plastered on her face. "What?" Naruto asked smiling back at her.

"I really like nature, paintings and pictures of nature. I almost hate cities." Then a small voice in Mina's head screamed out, "LIAR! You love the city. You come with me every time I go!" She knew it was Tenten scolding her for lying to this boy. _'Oh well.'_

"I like ramen. And frogs. Well actually toads. I also like to wear orange so people can't stare at me."

Mina let out a small laugh. "That'll do it." She said.

"Well what I don't like are people who are too full of themselfs, being exculded and tv families."

"Why don't you like tv families?" Mina asked. You have to admit, it is a weird thing to not like.

"No family is really like that. Some kids don't even have families and people think that a family is always four people or less."

Then Mina thought back to past family experiences, especally the ones after she got out of the hospital. Then she sighed and said, "I totally agree. You're right, no family is really like that." Then she filled in the information for him and got up. "Hasta luego mi amigo." Then when her responce was silence, she turned to look at him.

"Yes."

Mina walked away laughing and left a confused Naruto sitting in his seat.

_Back with Mina's group:_

"So, who's the new kid?" Sasuke asked.

Their group liked to know who was who and where they were on the social perimid. Their group consited of: Ino Yamanaka, a spunky blond girl with a huge crush on Sasuke. Then there was Hinata Hyuuga. A shy sweet little girl that wouldn't harm a fly. And also there was of course Sasuke and Mina Uchiha. Two ferternal twins that could pass as identical boy twins. Also they they use their looks to help each other out in tight situations like if Sasuke is being mobed by fangirls and is running away and is tired, he would find Mina, tell her to spike her hair to look like his, and he would put his hair down like hers and they would trade places. They do others too but that one is the most frequent use of their power.

Back on topic.

"His name is Naruto." Mina said. She was about to go on when Sasuke chimed in. "Naruto what?"

"Calm down Mr.Emo-pants. Kakashi-sensei will say his last name while he's taking atendce."

"Whatever. And don't call me emo."

"Yeah sure whatever. His hobby is playing the drums. He likes ramen, toads and to wear the color orange so people can't stare at him."

"W-why can't people stare at him?" Hinata asked in her teeny weeny voice. "Because staring at orange gives you a headach." Ino answered.

"Of course Ino would know that." Mina said, not meaning anything mean by it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't get your panties in a knot. So back on topic, his dislikes are people who are too full of themselfs, being excluded and tv families."

"That's a weird one. Why doesn't he like tv families?" Ino decided it was her turn to judge this kid.

"Because he says that no family is really like that. Some kids don't have families and not all families are four people or less." Mina defended Naruto.

"I guess it's a lagidimit excuse. But it still is kind of weird." Ino responded sitting back down into her chair. Mina sat down too and started to go over all the people in her book. Just to make sure that all her info was up to date. They would have to do some evesdropping just to make sure though.

A few minutes later, a teacher walked in. Since he was late, every kid knew who their teacher was except Naruto. It was indead, Kakashi Hatake. After he walked in, he didn't shut the door behind him and you could hear someone yelling from the hallway, "All I'm saying Kakashi is that I am supirior to your puny abilities. And that is because I have much more youth than you. If you were only a little more youthful then maybe..." He just kept yelling. And the worst part is that the yelling just kept getting louder and louder. Finally Mina raised her hand and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, could I close the door?" Everyone else just mumbled a 'yes!' and it sounded like there was a snake in their class. "Please, go ahead."

Mina got out of her seat, and walked over to the door. "Kakashi just make your day a little more youthful and maybe you'll be better than me one day. I mean, you probably won't be because no one is really better than a youthful-" Mina shut the door on him mid sentence and walked back to her seat.

"Okay so now I'm going to take attendence."

The class began to talk amongst themselfs stopping occasionally to answer Kakashi. Here are some people who are in the class. (a.n. its not in alphabetical order.)

"Shikamaru Nara."

A lazy 'here' was muddered from one of the heads laying on their desk.

"So let me see if I got this right, Neji kept you from hanging out with Ino and I because he was afraid you would get hurt at the coffee house?"

"Calm down Mina." Ino started. "You know, thoes coffee grinds could hurt a lot." She said jokingly. Both girls broke into laughter. That is until Mina started a small coughing fit and stopped. Neither of them wanted Sasuke to flip out because she was having a coughing fit again. He did that once last year and luckily he sugested that she went to the nurse and she accually had a 100.1 temperature. Also, Mina didn't want to be mean to Hinata. She is like her sanctuary after all. Hinata is the only other person she has ever met that knows how it feels to be sheltered like Itachi and Saskue do. Her cousin Neji does the same to her.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here."

"Arf!"

_'And there's the dog!'_ Mina thought to quote something from America's Funniest Videos. Mina went back to her conversation with the girls. The only reason Sasuke was even near by was because Mina was in the group._ 'How can she be one of the boys and one of the girls and still be the tomboy Mina she is with Tenten?' _Sasuke wondered. "Really though, I was lonely when I got off of work. Ino had already left because she had to be home for something and Tenten had do to homework. Why she didn't just bring it I don't get but she didn't and I was lonesome while I worked on my paper."

"Oh. S-sorry M-mina." Hinata stuttered. Mina scoffed. "Nah don't worry about it. I kinda blew it out of proportion just now but whatever."

"Twins." Kakashi called out still taking attendence

"Here." Sasuke and Mina said together. When he was talking to both of them, he called them twins not Sasuke and Mina. They had him last year for math too. Normally in this school, you have the same teacher for the same subject for each year.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Present."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-here."

"Ino Yamanaka

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

"Here."

Sasuke and Mina looked at each other and Mina filled in Naruto's last name. Last name: Uzumaki. Mina started to drift off into her own little world when Sasuke turned on the sterio behind Mina and broke her train of thought. "Uh. Mina I don't get it." Ino randomly stated.

"What? Why we have a free period? Didn't you have him last year? You should know that he's just a lazy ass." Mina began a small rant.

"No not that. I don't get why you wear earings sometimes if you never know when you and Sasuke have to to a switch out." she continued. "Don't you think one day at least one girls is going to get smart and notice that you were wearing earing and then you weren't?"

Mina sighed. "Ino, I take my earings out all the time. I wear them to school to make my mom think that I'm the perfect little daughter she's always wanted. Then as soon as I remember I take out my earings. I've always done that and I always will." Then Mina took a waterbottle out of her back and took a sip. Then she put it back into her bag.

The period ended quickly and in Mina's opinon was quite boring. As she left math and headed to language arts she wondered, _'Hm, I think I should get to know that Naruto kid better. He seems like the type of kid that would bring some comic relief to our little math group.'_ Mina scanned the croud and found the spikey haird blond and ran up to him. "Hey Naruto." Mina said as perkey as she was before in math. "Hm. Oh hey Mina. What's up?"

"Just going to language arts. You?"

"Same. Do you have Kureni?" Naruto asked hoping to know someone in his next class. Mina nodded smiling, "Hey, why don't you sit with Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and I tomorrow in math? Oh also, mind if I sit with you in language arts?" Mina asked keeping her inocent smile. Naruto didn't know what to do. No one has been this nice to him on the first day of anything. He also didn't want to be too friendly to her then have her turn on him and make him look like an idiot. _'Oh well,'_ Naruto thought. _'It's just a chance I'm willing to take.'_

"No, not at all. Thanks."

"Oh no problem. I'm just trying to be a good friend and keep you away from social humiliation. Sitting by yourself could do that you know." She smiled and looked foward once again. "Oh shit." Mina mumbled as she brought her head down. From a few feet away Naruto heard someone yell, "Mina's got a boyfriend!"

Mina snapped her head up, "Shut up Kisame! He's not my boyfriend!" She cried. Then she picked up her pace to language arts. Kisame is one of Itachi's more annoying frineds. He always makes some wise-crack to Mina as he passes her on their way to second period.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

I decided to skip to lunch. The only interesting thing that happend in language arts was that Ino got a little annoyed that Mina didn't sit with her and Hinata. Now onto lunch.

Mina stood outside the lunch room with Tenten waiting for Ino and Hinata. As soon as they arrived, they went online to get their lunch. Everything was basically the same as last year. The popular girls table was still the popular girls table and the nerdy tables were still the nerdy tables. The only thing that was out of place was the one stray kid that didn't have a place to sit. "Mina stop staring at him. He's just going to become one of thoes lonely nerds just like the rest of them. Just forget him." Ino complained. Mina sighed and shook her head. "No," She started. "He's too cool to be a nerd. You know what I mean?"

Ino's jaw dropped and hit the floor. Not really but just work with me here. "Too cool to be a nerd? Mina, what happened to the girl that though all new kids are just going to be come nerds and be lonely like the rest of them?"

"I don't know. I spent some time with him earlier and he seems pritty cool. You saw me sitting with him in language arts. He's pritty funny."

Ino's eyes grew wide. "Please don't tell me you invited him to sit with us durning lunch." She pleaded. Mina rolled her eyes at her pink headed friend. "No. This is the popular girls table. _Girls._"

Ino sighed. "Iinvitedhimtositwithusinmath. Is that jello?" Mina quickly changed the subject pointing to Tenten's jello cup. Tenten cought on quickly, "Yeah, you want some?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"Do I?"

"Do you?"

"Do I?"

"Mina! You invited him to sit with us in math tomorrow?! What are you crazy?! He can't sit with us! He's a compleat nerd! Mina you just threw our social immage down the toilet!" Ino shreaked. Since Ino was sitting next to Hinata, Hinata just decided to shrink down into her seat while Ino screamed at Mina for her mistake. Mina sighed. "Ino, look at how many girls are staring at him like they stare at my brother and Neji. He has that same sort of charm that they have. I don't see it but you obviously see it in Sasuke. So he has to be some sort of popular. Right?" She asked Tenten. "Mina! I don't care if girls think he's hot! If he-"

"If Naruto joins our group and gets involved in our conversations, then Sasuke might get involved in our conversations more and you could talk to him more often." Mina broke in. Ino realised that Mina was right and relaxed. Then she turned to Tenten, "Is that jello?"


	2. The random Uchiha arguments

Last time:

"If Naruto joins our group and gets involved in our conversations, then Sasuke might get involved in our conversations more and you could talk to him more often." Mina broke in. Sakura realised that Mina was right and relaxed. Then she turned to Tenten, "Is that jello?"

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be writing a bunch of fics. But I do own Mina and her frequent trips to the E.R. (and any other random character I decide to put in at any moment)

P.S. I got the name for the coffee house from something my friend was saying all day. I think she got it from one of the notes her brother's friend wrote to him in class. I don't really know.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Ino ran into the coffee house (I Like You A Latte) scared that she was late. "Holy fushizle Ino, calm down." Mina said as Ino ran in.

"I can't I'm going to be late if I don't-"

"I already punched in for you when I saw what was going on three blocks down." There was a car crash three blocks away from the I Like You A Latte and Ino's mom had trouble getting around it. So Ino got out of the car and ran to the coffee house hoping it would be quicker. Ino got her apron on. (its brown with white letters that says I Like You A Latte on it and it has Ino name in script on the left hand side instead of a nametag.) Ino began to fill the orders that Mina had already taken. Mina wasn't allowed to fill orders ever since she cut her finger with one of the stationary coffee grinder blades. So now Mina just works the regester or delivers the orders. Which ever needs to be done. Just not filling orders.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

After their shift was over, Ino and Mina stayed at the coffee house to do their homework in peace. Mina normally does her homework on her laptop, so she brings it everywhere with her. Even to school. Normally she does some of it during lunch. Ino was sitting at a small round table when Mina came back with two coffees. One was a regular capachino for Ino, and the other was a latte for Mina. She set them both down on the table and said smiling, "My treat."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, a group of boys came in. They didn't really get something, they just made a lot of noise, but after a while the noise died down. Then Ino turned to Mina, "Hey you want a snack? I'll pay for it."

Mina smiled. "Black and white cookie please."

Ino got up to get the snacks and Mina continued on her homework. Well accually, she finished her homework a while ago. She just wants Ino to think that she's still doing it. She was accually working on a story she had started in language arts. She didn't have to finish it, but she liked the idea she had for it.

Ino came back and gave Mina her cookie. "So Mina, how did you avoid the traffic jam?" Ino wondered. Mina should have been as late as Ino.

Mina looked away from her computer and rested her chin in her palm, "Itachi already knew about it. He made me leave like fifteen minutes earlier than normal and went some other random way around it." She took a drink from her latte, then a bite from her cookie. _'Today is just going way too slow.'_ She thought.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Mina decided to walk home insted of bothering Itachi to go some random way around the traffic jam. On her way home, she thought she should stop by the orphanage and help out a bit. _'Hey I'm not expected home for another hour.'_ she thought.

Mina walked up the walkway and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late thrity's answered and let her in. "I only have an hour to help out today. Sorry it's not much, but, I staied at work a little longer than I normally do." Mina appologized as she took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack. "Oh no, thank you for coming at all Mina. Your extra hand here is well needed. But, now you don't have to come as often. I have an extra hand of my own that isn't half bad at the things you help with." She giggled.

"Oh. Well Misaki-san, may I meet this person?" Mina asked.

Misaki smiled, "Well of course. I think he'll be pleased to meet you."

As they walked though a long hallway, kids kept running up to Mina saying things like, "Mina! Can you play with me today?" Mina just smiled and told them something she didn't say very often, "Maybe later." Then they all ran off saying, "Okay!"

They were all so happy, Mina felt bad that they didn't have parents or a family to call their own. Then Misaki knocked on a door to a room, and a familiar voice was her responce, "I'll be right there. Just wait a second."

"Okay. It's me and a guest." Misaki answered the person in the room. _'She's always so cheerful. Even if they don't have families, I'm glad that Misaki-san is the owner of this orphanage.'_ Mina thought. Then the door swung open and there stood... NARUTO?

Naruto gasped. _'Mina? I have to get away. If she knows that I'm an orphan, I'm dead social wise.'_

"Naruto you're an orphan?"

Naruto froze. _'Oh shit.'_ "Um... Uh... W-why would you say that?" He laughed nervously. Mina just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why? Well because you said orange is your favorite color and that bed behind you is covered in orange."

Silence.

"Naruto, it's okay if you're an orphan. I mean, I'm just going to take a random shot here but, isn't everyone in here an orphan?" Mina laughed a little.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Mina was in the children's room playing with a few of the kids. Naruto was surprised to find out that Mina volinteered her time to help kids out at the orphanage. And that she has been doing it for a long time. To Naruto, Mina was the type of girl that didn't really do much just complainded all the time. As Naruto stood in the doorway watching Mina and one of the younger girls at the orpahage, he suddenly heard a song.

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore_

_Alone at night_

Mina's face went blank. "One second." she told to the girl she was playing with. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The voice on the other end screamed. The voice was so loud that even Naruto heard it from his position far away from Mina.

"I.. I-I'm..." Mina stutered.

"Are you at that stupid orphanage again?" The person's voice was lower and Naruto could barly hear him now.

"It's not stupid!" Mina shreaked back.

A conversation continued and Mina got her things together. Then she looked at the little girl, "Sorry Nikito, I have to go, but I'll come back soon and play with you. Okay?" she smiled sweetly at Nikito. Nikito smiled back and said, "Okay."

Mina walked out the doorway. As she passed Naruto she said to him, "See you tomorrow in math in the back." Then she left.

_'That's right. I'm sitting with Mina and her goup tomorrow in math. Maybe I should just pretend I'm sick. Wait, why am I freaking out about this. I bet half the kids in that school want to be part of that group and now I'm getting a chance. I'll just make the best of it.'_

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Mina walked in the door of the Uchiha residence and was greated by her little brother. (She was born 5 minutes before he was) "Please explain to me what part of your brain said it was a good idea to go to the orphanage after you got off from work!" He was really pissed at her.

She glared at her brother. "No individual part." She said anger in her voice. "My whole brain in total. Do you have a problem with that,_ Nii-chan_?" She said tonting him.

One of the maids walked over to Mina, timid about breaking into this fight, "U-um Mina-san, Itachi-san needs to talk to you in the kitchen." She said. Mina looked at her.

"Of corse Amaya. Thank you for telling." Mina responded, without her normal smile she uses when she talks to Amaya. Mina tries to be as nice to Amaya as possible because she felt if she was ever mean to Amaya, it was like being mean to Hinata. They both had that same soft, timid voice that stuttered on almost every word.

Mina walked into the kitchen and saw Itachi sitting on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, twirling something. It had a chain and looked familiar to Mina but she just couldn't place it. Then she saw the pendent and recognised it as the Uchiha crest. Then Itachi looked up, "You didn't wear this today. You were also late comming home from work. Sasuke tells me you stopped at the orphanage again. Is that true?"

Whenever Itachi acts like this, she feels like she's talking to her dad and he's penolizing her for something Sasuke should be the blame for. Mina lowered her head, "Yes. I'm sorry I'm so late getting home. I lost track of time..." She trailed off.

Itachi got up from his stool and walked over to his sister. "Please Itachi, don't tell mom and dad. Please!" Mina pleaded to her brother.

Itachi simply stopped in front of her and placed the necklace around her neck. "Okay. But before I let you go, I have one more thing to ask you. Did you get paied today?"

Mina got confused. "No, why?"

"I believe your dues are due today. Do you have the money?"

Mina's eyes grew wide. By now Sasuke walked into the kitchen and was laughing his ass off at Mina on the inside. "Well... I should have some money in the bank. And since Tenten's comming to my class tonight, we'll just leave a little earlier and stop at the bank before we get there." Mina smiled at her brothers.

Itachi smiled back and then walked upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he turned around and said to Mina, "Go call Tenten now so she knows to be ready earlier." Then he continued into his room and shut the door.

Then came the Uchiha random conversation of the day.

Sasuke started it this time. Normally Mina starts it. "So..." He started.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know what serendipidis means?" He asked out of the blue. Mina shot him a look that said, 'What the hell did you just say?'

"Yeeeaaahhh... Why would I know that again?"

"I don't know..."

Then they turned to each other and said, "Didn't Phineaus say that on that show on disney channel?"

Then there was an akward silence, and they went to separate rooms. Hey brothers and sisters have weird moments like that. Trust me. I know.

(&) (&)

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Well, I still can't find my reading glasses so there are a lot of spelling mistakes. Trust me. I know. I also know that my bunny is demented... It's a sad story... Next chapter I'll try to get more into like couples and stuff and focus more on other characters insted of Mina, even though her and her trips to the E.R are kind of what the story's about but it's not really my style so I need to make it more my style. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! See ya round


	3. Spiraling out of control

Last time:

Then they turned to each other and said, "Didn't Phineaus say that on that show on Disney channel?"

Then there was an awkward silence, and they went to separate rooms. Hey brothers and sisters have weird moments like that. Trust me. I know.

(&) (&)

( ' _ ' )

(4 4)

( 2 2) LUV THE BUNNY!

Mina walked into the front of the schoolyard to find Ino sitting on a bench listening to her mp3. Itachi drove her that day so she was by herself. She normally sat on the bench and waited for Tenten to come. Mina sat down next to Ino trying to see her mp3 to see what she was listening to.

"Mina, how do you think show business is?" she asked out of nowhere.

Mina hung her head over the back of the bench and sighed, "I don't know. Let's take things one at a time. You're taking part in the talent..." Mina's eyes wondered up to see a blond boy being bullied by some kids.

Ino's face became extremely confused as Mina stood up and walked over the bunch of boys trying to fix her hair to look like Sasuke. She stepped into the circle to see what was going on. Then when she saw Sasuke, she grabbed him and whispered something to him.

"Why? I don't even want anything to do with this kid. Don't make me get in trouble with Itachi," Sasuke complained.

Mina gave her brother a look, "all you have to say is 'Are you serious? You're really beating on a friend of _hers_?' And that's all. I'll take it from there."

"Is he really your friend?" He asked quirking an eyebrow

Mina stared at her brother. "Yes. Yes he is. That's why he's sitting with us in math today but that's not the point. Now go!" Mina shoved Sasuke over into the area and he cleared his throat so everyone turned to look at him.

Sasuke looked at everyone else and sighed, "Are you serious?"

"What do you mean? Of corse I am!" yelled the boy doing the beating.

"You're really beating on a friend of _hers_?" Sasuke asked again pointing behind him as Mina stepped out, arms cross in front of her chest.

She walked forward and glared at the bully in the eye.

He threw a punch and without taking her eyes from the same position, caught his fist in her hand.

Then he attempted to kick her. Mina ducked and flipped him onto his back. As Mina stood over him, glaring at him, he rolled onto his shoulders and kicked her in the face.

When she fell, he punched her in the face and said, "That's for getting me ISS yesterday!"

Then it clicked with Mina, _'Isao!'_

Mina heard Sasuke running into the fight and she swung her head around and yelled, "Stay out of this!"

Isao punched her in the stomach.

"But Mina!" Called Sasuke.

"STAY OUT OF IT!"

The blond that was getting beaten up had already gotten up and was standing by Sasuke when he saw a familiar face. He ran over to the boy saying, "Excuse me, you're friends with Itachi Uchiha. Correct?"

The boy turned around, "yeah, wait do I know you?"

"I was walking with Mina to second period yesterday."

"The new kid! Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded.

"The name's Kisame, now what's up that you needed to know if I was friends with Itachi?"

Naruto turned around and pointed to the fight.

"What about it?" Kisame asked.

Naruto's voice quivered as he said, "Mina and Isao are at the center of it."

Kisame's eyes widened as he ran to the fight.

When he got there, he yelled in the biggest voice he could, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Mina whipped her head around at the familiar voice of one of Itachi's friends when Isao decided to get one final punch to her face in.

Mina fell to the ground, weak from dodging most of his blows.

Kisame got into the circle and stepped between Isao and Mina.

Mina was about to get up, and pretend nothing happened when Tenten and Ino ran to her side telling her to not get up and that she needed to conserve energy.

She simply brushed them off and continued with her plans. That is until she saw the principal. Mina's face went blank. She didn't know what to do now.

As the principal walked over to the fight, her face was stunned at how immature her students could be. Mina looked at her principal and thought, _'crap, Tsunade-sama is gonna give me ISS or even worse OSS for sure this time!'_

Tsunade sighed, "Mina, I want you to go to the nurse's office immediately. Tenten, Ino, help her there."

The three girls got into the office and laid Mina down on a bed. When the nurse asked what happened, Tenten and Ino explained, while Mina rested on the bed.

"Mina, rest. I'll be right back with the disinfectant, sterile pads and bandage tape."

After a while of the nurse inspecting her wounds and bandaging up her wounds, she sat down behind her desk and made a phone call.

"Hello? Uchiha-san?" She said into the phone

'_Crap! I'm screwed!'_ Mina thought.

"Yes this is Shizune-san. The nurse at… Yes this is about Mina… Yes. I believe she was beaten up this time," she said.

'_She makes it sound like I always hurt myself in school and need to go to the hospital. Normally I hurt myself after or before school hours!'_ Mina thought angrily.

Shizune continued, "also, she has some cuts on her arms and one on her cheek that look like they need stitches. You can come and get her, her brother could drive her home then to the hospital, or we could have an ambulance come and bring her and her brothers to the hospital. Okay… she'll be in the nurse's office waiting for you."

She hung up the phone and then called the main office.

Moments later Sasuke was called down to the main office on the loud speaker.

About five minutes later, he walked into the nurse's office with Mina's things. He put them down next to where she was laying down and looked at her. Then he turned to Shizune and asked if he could talk with her until their dad came.

"Go ahead," she said smiling sweetly.

"Arigato."

Sasuke sat down on the bed next to her and sighed. "So, how many stitches do you think you'll need?" he asked. It was a game they played every time to take the pressure off of Mina needing to get _more_ stitches.

"All together? Or each individually?" Mina asked.

"All together."

"I'd say about one hundred all together. You?"

"One fifty," he said like it was obvious or something.

Then it grew quiet. "Hey," Mina said after a minute or two, "get my work for language arts and math for me. Tell Kakashi-sensei I'm not going to be in class, tell Kureni-sensei I might be late. Okay?"

Sasuke was shocked. "Y-you're coming back after your stitches?" He managed to get out.

Mina smiled and nodded.

"I know you'd do things that people wouldn't expect, but you're really gonna come back with the stitches?"

"Uh, yeah. Why not?"

Before Sasuke could respond to his sister's stupidity, their dad walked in to bring Mina to the hospital.

As she was leaving Sasuke said, "remember, one fifty."

"One hundred," Mina said shaking her head.

I know it's a short chapter but I'm too lazy to do anymore with this chapter. I also don't feel like putting in what happens in the ER. I truthfully really don't know. But you would think for a girl who's brother has had to get stitches plenty of times would know… Hm. It'll pick back up on the car ride from the hospital.

**--Neptune sea :D**


End file.
